From Now Until Forever
by Shelberrrz
Summary: Callie proposes and she meets Arizona's father. But what happens when Mr. Torres is the last to know... about anything? I suck at summaries.
1. The Proposal

Okay, this is really my first chaptered fiction, so forgive me if I don't update very often, but I will try my best.** It's rated M **for future chapters. Now, we all know that Callie's father has already accepted her for who she is, but not in this fiction. No, in this fiction, Mr. Torres has no idea that Callie has even started dating women, let alone marrying one. Also, Callie and her father will be meeting Arizona's father. Plenty of drama to come soon people, please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Proposal**

The apartment was still, quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Callie's bare feet gently slapping against the floor as she paced back and forth in the living room. There was a look of absorption plastered on her face. She was tense, and uneasy awaiting the arrival of the blonde peds surgeon. Earlier that day, Callie had acted on an impulse. She spent a pretty penny on an engagement ring; indeed, an engagement ring. Now the realization of that she had done was hitting her rigorously. The small diamond ring with the platinum band was taunting her from the pocket of her sweat pants where it was now hoarded away. When she was at the jewelers today, it wasn't possible for her to feel more assured about this decision. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore. Was it too soon? Would Arizona completely freak out, and not in the good way?

All of her thoughts, every single one of them, froze in her mind when she heard the knob of the front door turn. Crap. In a split second, her thoughts went a million miles in a flash. The blonde beauty smiled after stepping into the apartment to find Callie standing completely immobile in the middle of the living room. She couldn't even smile back, the anxiety had consumed her.

"You okay, Calliope?" Arizona asked, noticing the uneasy look on Callie's face.

Hearing her girlfriend's soft, sweet tone, Callie nodded her head, snapping into reality, away from her thoughts for a moment, "Yeah, I'm good," that nervous chuckle that Arizona knew far too well was released from the brunette's mouth. She didn't believe that she was as 'good' as she claimed to be.

Arizona shut the front door and stepped into the apartment a few more feet more, removing her jacket and draping it over the back of a chair, setting her purse down with it. "Well, guess what," Arizona paused, deciding to overlook her girlfriend's off behavior with a little good news, "Cristina and Owen are both on call tonight," her tone became playful and a smirk spread across her face as she approached Callie slowly, "So we have the place to ourselves all - night - long," she let her words get as soft as a whisper, her lips close to Callie's ear. Arizona inched her body closer to her girlfriend's, but Callie backed away, leaving the blonde standing there with a concerned frown on her face where a seductive smirk had once been. "Calliope," Arizona paused, her tone a little firmer now, "What's wrong?"

Callie let out a sigh. She wanted more than anything to spend the night making love to her girlfriend, but she wouldn't be able to enjoy it knowing she had that engagement ring. Her brown orbs studied the floor for a moment before scanning up Arizona's figure to her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Calliope," Arizona repeated, impatient for an answer.

"I bought a ring today," Callie started, feeling her heart thumping in her throat. She noticed Arizona's concerned frown form into a confused one, and she continued., "An engagement ring. I bought one," suddenly, the frown on Arizona's face disappeared completely, "I'm an impulsive person, Arizona. So, I don't know if buying a ring was a mistake, and I don't know if I'm rushing things with us. But what I do know," Callie sighed for a moment, locking eyes with the peds surgeon, "What I do know is that I love you, and you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. And you don't even have to do anything to make me feel that way, you can just look at me, and I feel it," a half smile crept onto her lips at the sight of Arizona's eyes starting to get moist, and the tiniest smile coming into view. "I have no idea how the future will unfold, and I don't know what challenges we will face, okay? All I know is, whatever the future has in store for me, I want you to be there. I love you, Arizona," Callie approached her girlfriend and took both of her hands, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Callie's smile grew wider, letting go of the blonde's hands to take the black, velvet box from her pocket. She noticed the sparkle in Arizona's eyes as they grew wider, and a large smile spread on her face as Callie opened the box to reveal the small diamond. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Arizona Robbins?"

Arizona looked up from the ring to Callie's face, and she let out a joyful chuckle before she nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing gently around her face, "Calliope," she paused, wanting to say something heartfelt, she wanted to say what she was feeling at that very moment," You have no idea," she stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes that have no yet fallen. She couldn't put her feelings in to words, "Of course I will."

Callie smiled a satisfied smile. She was no longer nervous, she was completely ecstatic that Arizona had displayed the reaction Callie was hoping for. The brunette grasped the back of her girlfriend's - fiancé's - neck gently and pulled her into a soft kiss. After a moment, Callie pulled her lips away and took Arizona's hand in hers after removing the ring from the velvet casing and slid it onto her finger.

The blonde's blue eyes were twinkling as she looked at the ring in awe, then back up to Callie, "I can't believe this is happening. A few moments ago I was standing here with my girlfriend, and now I'm standing here with my fiancé," the same smile plastered onto her face.

"I know right. It's like… surreal. A good surreal, not the freaky surreal," Callie replied, letting out a soft chuckle.

A comfortable silence filled the air as they stared deep into each others' eyes. A smirk formed on Callie's lips and she let her hand trail up the porcelain skin on Arizona's arm, "So," a playful tone began to take over, "Cristina and Owen are on call tonight, huh?" One of her eyebrows were cocked and Arizona mirrored her facial expression.

"All night," she answered, smiling a toothy smile.


	2. More Nights Like This

This chapter contains mature content. My first girl on girl fiction like this, so I hope I don't disappoint. Reviews are MUCH appreciated, please & thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Two: She's Bringing Sexy Back**

Lit candles were now placed all around Callie's bedroom. That, along with the sexy music playing faintly in the background, really set the mood. What started out to be just another night alone with one another turned out to be a night to celebrate their engagement. The lights were dimmed and the bed was turned back neatly.

Callie sat on the bed, clad in only her black boy shorts and a white baby tee. She was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Arizona to emerge from the bathroom. The blonde said she had a surprise for her and Callie was anxious to know what that surprise was. "Ari," Callie called out to her, her brown eyes focused on the floor as she spoke, "You've been in there forever, what's the surprise?" She wasn't being patient. She was way too horny to be patient.

And just as she finished her sentence, the door to the bathroom swung open and Callie's chocolate orbs met with Arizona's body covered with a silk, red robe. She was wearing a smile that exposed those dimples that Callie found so adorable. Only, this time, they were more sexy than adorable as lust gleamed from her deep blue eyes.

A smile tugged at the corners of Callie's lips as Arizona stepped into the room a few more feet, her hands holding the robe closed, keeping the anxious brunette from seeing what was underneath. Slowly, she began to open the robe and Callie's teeth sunk into her lower lip gently. The silk slid off of her body to reveal Arizona's body in nothing but black lace matching bra and panties.

"What do you think?" Arizona's smirk grew wider.

"I think you should come here," Callie replied.

Arizona approached Callie, and the brunette took her hand and pulled her gently, bringing them face to face. Callie placed her hand on the back of Arizona's neck and she took the blonde's lower lip between her own, sucking at it gently. Arizona straddled Callie's lap on the bed and Callie leaned back onto the mattress bringing Arizona's with her. Arizona was now on top of Callie, tugging at her lips in a passionate kiss.

Callie's fingers soon were threaded in blonde curls and she deepened the already heated kiss by pushing her tongue past Arizona's lips. The blonde slipped her hands underneath the fabric of Callie's baby tee and broke the kiss, leaving her lips swollen and hungry for more. Arizona leaned up, lifting the shirt as she did so. Callie went the rest of the way, removing the shirt completely and throwing it onto the floor.

Arizona's lips found the tender area just underneath Callie's breasts, and she pecked at it softly. Her fingertips trailed up the tanned skin on her sides and found their way to her hands which were resting on the mattress above her head. She intertwined their fingers before kissing a track upwards, in between her breasts. Callie's chocolate brown eyes shut tightly, and she nibbled on her lower lip at the wonderful sensation she was feeling.

Arizona stopped at Callie's collarbone, suckling at the skin gently until leaving her mark on Callie's body. The smallest, little red spot. She let go of one of the Latina's hands and ran it down her body before stopping at the hem of Callie's boy shorts. She let one of her fingertips run across her mound through the thin fabric, teasing the brunette and she could see the sexual frustration on her face.

"Ari," she said with a soft breath, looking into her blue eyes, "You've gotta touch me. I need you to touch me," she begged, shutting her eyes once more.

Arizona smiled before letting her lips fall onto Callie's once more, inserting her tongue. Arizona's fingers lifted up the fabric of Callie's boy shorts, and she slid her hand inside, causing Callie to gasp against Arizona's mouth. The hand that was still gripping the blonde's became tense, and she squeezed Arizona's hand until her knuckles were near white. She was teasing her, letting her fingers sweep across everything but where Callie's needed them to be. "Arizona," she groaned, the sound muffled by Arizona's mouth.

Finally, Arizona placed two fingers onto Callie's clit. Callie's legs spread more at the sensation, and her toes curled up against the back of the blonde's leg. "I'm gonna try something," Arizona whispered in between kisses, "And you're gonna tell me…. If you like it."

"Okay," Callie replied in a soft, raspy tone.

Arizona began to rotate her two fingers in a circular motion on top of Callie's clit before gently kissing her lips once and sending a trail of light, wet kisses down her jaw line to just underneath her ear. "Well?" Arizona asked. She felt Callie's hand grip hers tightly again, and a soft moan was released. Arizona was going to guess that Callie liked it.

"Oh, Ari," she managed to say, "This is amazing."

Arizona smirked against the brunette's neck, and she took her earlobe in between in her lips. She continued to circle her fingers, feeling Callie squirm underneath her. Another moan was released, and another one after that. Arizona knew she was close, so she circled her fingers a bit faster over her clit. Her hand began to cramp up, but the blonde was determined to get her fiancé off whether it hurt her or not. "Oh God, Ari," Callie moaned, "Keep going, just little bit further."

Arizona used her pinky to feel for when Callie had her orgasm. She felt the brunette arch her back beneath her and finally her warm juices were released over her finger and she slowed the circular movement, stopping when she felt Callie's entire body quiver.

Callie's breathing was heavy, her eyes were still closed. Arizona brought her hand out from the inside of Callie's boy shorts and flexed it a bit, released the tension in her palm. "Damn, Arizona," a smirk formed on Callie's lips before finally opening her eyes to see the blonde straddling her once more, "You got anymore surprises left?" She let out a chuckle. "Right now I'm more interested in what _you _have in store for _me_," she replied in a playful tone, raising one of her eyebrows.

Callie smiled a half smile and leaned forward, taking Arizona by both of her upper arms and she flipped her over onto the mattress; Callie was on top this time. She pressed her lips against the blonde's, running her tongue across her lips, begging for entry. Arizona's lips parted, giving Callie's tongue access. Their tongues brushed across each other and Callie began to tug at Arizona's bottom lip gently with her teeth. She removed her lips from the blonde's now swollen ones and placed them on the pulse of her neck, suckling gently, leaving the same mark that Arizona did on her collarbone, only it was slightly bigger. It showed up more on Arizona's porcelain skin.

She continued her trail of kisses down to Arizona's cleavage, lingering there for a moment while she took the time to undo the black, lace bra. It wasn't too difficult seeing as the clasp was in the front. Opening the bra to reveal Arizona's perky breasts, she took the small nipple of one of them into her mouth. She circled her tongue around it until it became hard, that was when she gently began to suck on it.

Next, Callie's hand went to the hem of the lace panties, and she inserted her hand, running her finger over the blonde's clit just once. Arizona winced at the sudden contact, then moaned a impatient moan when the contact was broken after a mere second. "You're so wet," Callie said, lifting her head for a moment to look at the wanting expression on Arizona's face.

Callie placed her lips on Arizona's other breast this time, flicking her tongue over it, then giving it a light blow. It got hard instantly and she ran her tongue over it slower. Callie started kissing another trail from there, down to the hem of her panties. Arizona lifted her hips slightly, indicating that she wanted Callie to remove them. And so she did.

Callie pulled the black panties down Arizona's smooth, milky legs and positioned herself in between her legs. Arizona spread her legs wide for her fiancé, letting her hands grip the blankets below her. At first Callie, wanted to tease her the way Arizona had done, but she couldn't stand the thought of waiting another moment to get the blonde off. She needed to taste her, and she needed to taste her now. With that thought, Callie lowered her head and gently kissed Arizona's mound. She flicked her tongue over Arizona's clit, and she felt her legs twitch at the contact. A groan was heard, and Callie smirked. She took the blonde's clit in between her lips, kissing it at first, then the maneuvered her tongue over it.

Arizona sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, her blue eyes were closed tightly, quarantined from the world as Callie let her tongue move in a circular motion the way Arizona's fingers did. "Mmm, Calliope," Arizona moaned her name, her teeth sunk deeper into her lip until she felt actual pain.

Hearing the moan, Callie knew she was doing it right. She continued her tongue movement, letting her hands grip the insides of the blonde's thighs. "Calliope," Arizona this time cried out her name softly, her body was getting weaker as Callie moved her tongue faster and harder than before. "Calliope, I'm almost there. Don't stop," she said, her eyes were closed tighter than ever, and she let one of her hands fall into the dark locks on Callie's head. She began to grind her teeth together, feeling her orgasm being released, "Oh God," she cried out, her body becoming limp. Her muscles that were so tense soon relaxed as she tried to catch her breath.

Callie lapped up Arizona's come and then grinned up at her, licking her lips. She moved up Arizona's body, giving her a soft peck in between her breasts once more before closing her bra up again. Her lips met with Arizona's and the blonde could taste her, along with the taste of Callie's mouth mixed into one. Looming over the beautiful blonde, Callie smiled down at her and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"That was amazing," Arizona said breathlessly.

"We've got our whole lives ahead of us for more nights like this," Callie smiled, leaning in to give her another soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you more."

Callie laid beside Arizona on the mattress, pulling the blankets over the both of them before resting her head on Arizona's shoulder. She placed a kiss on the top of Callie's head and wrapped her arms around her body tightly. They both drifted off to sleep in no time. When the morning came, no one was more excited than Arizona to share to good news with everyone….


	3. Returning Anxiety

Here's the next chapter. I'm updating this fiction a lot faster than I thought I would. I guess I just like the idea I have for it. Hope you enjoy and please read and review. I love reading the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Returning Anxiety**

The next morning, Arizona woke up before Callie, and the Latina was sleeping so soundly, she didn't want to wake her just yet. So she took a quick shower and got dressed, putting her blonde curls up into a messy ponytail. Leaving the bathroom, she approached Callie's side of the bed. All of the candles burned out sometime during the night. Usually, Arizona would be the one to blow out candles before falling asleep, but with Callie lying beside her in her arms, the candles were the last thing on her mind.

"Calliope," Arizona said softly, kneeling down beside the bed, resting her chin in the mattress and she smiled at Callie's sleeping figure. So peaceful and quiet, "Calliope," she repeated in the same tone.

Callie opened her eyes and the first thing she seen was Arizona's bright and smiling face. "Morning," said the blonde.

"Good morning," Callie replies, her voice was a bit groggy. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, trying to adjust her vision quicker.

"Get up, we've gotta go to work in a little bit," she told her, standing, then leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. The brunette groaned, letting out a yawn, "Okay, I'm up."

"I'll go make some coffee," Arizona then left the room and went into the kitchen. There was no sign of Cristina or Owen anywhere, which disappointed Arizona a little bit. Not that Cristina would care much, but she really wanted to tell someone about her engagement and show off the rock on her finger.

After the coffee was made, Arizona decided to call up her parents, she knew they would want to know about her engagement. She leaned against the kitchen counter and dialed the number into her cell phone, then pressing the receiver to her ear.

Arizona heard her mother's voice on the other end and a smile grew on her face, "Hi mom," she said sweetly, "How are you doing?… I'm good. _Really _good actually. I have some good news… Well, Calliope asked me to marry her last night," her smile grew wider hearing her mother's excited reaction, "Thanks, mom. I dad home?… Well, be sure to have him call me when he gets back. And don't tell him anything," she said, noticing Callie enter the kitchen now completely dressed, "I love you too, mom… Bye bye," Arizona then hung up her phone.

"Your mom called?" Callie asked, getting a cup from the cabinet to pour herself some coffee.

"_I _called _her," _Arizona paused, and Callie turned to face her, "I told her about our engagement and I'm going to tell my dad later today," the blonde bounced excitedly on her toes. "What about you? When are you gonna tell _your _parents?"

Callie was silent for a moment, forcing a smile onto her face at the thought of telling her father about everything. Arizona had no idea that Callie's father didn't even know Callie was dating anyone, "It's always been a dream of my mother's to see me walk down the isle and get married," to a man, but Callie wasn't going to mention that out loud.

"Super," Arizona showed off her dimples, "you should call them and surprise them with the new," she extended her arm out to Callie to hand her the cell phone, but Callie shook her head, the same forced smile on her face which hid her anxiety.

"Not now. I'll - I'll do it later."

"Okay," Arizona replied, letting her arm fall back down to her side.

Callie suddenly became nervous, thinking of everything that was bound to happen after Callie called her parents. She hadn't told her father anything about even dating a woman. He didn't know an Arizona Robbins was a huge part of Callie's life. She didn't know how to tell him when she had the chance. Her father was a very religious man, and she was just afraid of what he might do or what he might say, or what he might think.

After Callie drank her coffee, she grabbed her purse and jacket as well as Arizona and they left the apartment hand in hand to face the rest of the day. Arizona was excited, but Callie was nervous as hell.


	4. Bad Timing

Reading reviews for my fictions makes Shelby a very happy girl, hehe, so REVIEW!! *evil eye*

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bad Timing**

"Aw, congratulations," Meredith said with a wide smile, holding Arizona's hand to examine her engagement ring closer.

Arizona was practically bouncing on her toes and her heels, "Thank you."

"Yeah, congratulations. I'm really happy for you and Callie," Lexie said, glancing back at Cristina who seemed uninterested as she did research on the computer, "Aren't you happy for them, Dr. Yang?" Lexie smiled at the back of Cristina's head, then to the engagement ring.

"Huh?" Cristina, muttered, turning her head to look at the three women. Too much giggly emotion going on over there, "Oh yeah, it's great," she said, standing from her seat, "Hey, blondie, does this mean you and Callie are going to be moving out anytime soon?"

"Cristina," Meredith said, shooting her a look.

"What?" Cristina shrugged, not seeing any problem with the question she asked.

The question was pretty much ignored before another was asked, "So, where is Callie anyway?" Lexie looked around, trying to spot the newly engaged brunette and congratulate her.

"I'm not sure," Arizona said, finally taking her hand when Meredith let go, "She said she needed to find Mark," the blonde shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes glaring down at the diamond in which she could not stop looking at, "Ah," she squealed softly, "I'm engaged." She showed her dimples again.

The three women then giggled, and Cristina rolled her eyes before taking some charts and leaving the nurse's station, "I've gotta go prep. Teddy's letting me scrub in on another valve replacement today."

-xx-

Callie nibbled on her thumb nail until it was practically down to the quick while standing next to an on call room. Once she couldn't bite anymore, she switched hands, nibbling on her other thumb nail. She was a nervous wreck, she had no idea of what to do. She couldn't tell Arizona that her dad had no idea that she even existed, especially after she told her parents _everything _about Callie. She couldn't imagine how bad that would make Arizona feel.

"Torres."

Callie's head turned immediately in the direction of her best friend's voice, and she took her thumb from in between her lips, grabbing his arm, "Mark," she said, pulling him into the on call room and locking the door.

"Whoa, what's up? Things not going well with you and Robbins? I thought me and you were done with all this?"

Callie cocked an eyebrow at him, giving his upper arm a light punch, "This has nothing to do with that. I need to talk to someone… I need to talk to _you_."

"Okay, well, shoot. But make it quick, I've gotta go into surgery in fifteen minutes."

"I asked Arizona to marry me last night--"

"Congratulations!" Mark smiled, interrupting the brunette and spreading his arms to give her a hug. The hug was rejected.

"That's not what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh," Mark paused, "Well, then what? Did she turn you down?"

"No, she didn't turn me down," Callie scoffed a little, "She called her parents this morning. Her _parents_. And told them about our engagement. I can't do that, she wants me to call my parents, and I just - I can't do that," she stuck her thumb nail in between her teeth again.

"Well, why not?"

Callie sighed, then walked over to the bed and sat down, looking down at her hands when she folding them in her lap, "My dad doesn't even know that I started dating women. How am I supposed to just come out and tell him that I'm getting married to one?"

"Oh… ouch," he said, sitting down next to her. He was silent for a moment, trying to think of something helpful to say, "Well, why don't you just tell Arizona that you need some time before you tell the news to your parents?"

"Because," Callie sighed, looking into Mark's eyes with a worried expression on her face, "Arizona tells her parents about me like she's reading pages from her diary or something. I feel horrible, because the person I love the most doesn't even exist in my parents world."

-xx-

Arizona went looking for Callie, and heard her fiancé's voice through the door of the on call room. The only part she heard was _"Arizona tells her parents about me like she's reading pages from her diary or something. I feel horrible, because the person I love the most doesn't even exist in my parents world."_

Arizona's eyes narrowed at this. Callie didn't tell her parents about her? At all? She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but hearing that just made her heart sink in her chest.

"_I've gotta get to surgery. We'll talk about this later,"_ she heard Mark's voice. Then the on call room door opened, and Arizona didn't even bother to pretend like she didn't hear anything.

"Arizona," Callie said, seeing the blonde.

"You're parents don't know I exist?" She asked, her tone sounding heartbroken.

"Damn, you heard that?" Callie's face twisted into a worried look again.

"I can't believe you haven't told you parents about me, after all we've been through together. They don't even know," Arizona shook her head.

"Let me explain--" Callie started before Arizona lifted a hand, gesturing for her to stop.

"You don't have to, Callie," the brunette felt like she was just kicked in the stomach hearing Arizona use her nickname, "I don't want to hear it right now."

Then, she left, leaving Callie and Mark standing there in the on call room.

"Damn," Mark uttered after a short silence, "I'd go after her. She needs to know why you haven't told you parents."

Callie nodded, then they both left the on call room.


End file.
